


Vampire Knight (One Shots)

by Blackrosebvb81



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrosebvb81/pseuds/Blackrosebvb81
Summary: ESTOS FANFICS SON MÍOS SOLO QUE LOS RE-SUBO EN ESTA NUEVA CUENTA QUE SOLO SUBIRÉ DE ANIME Y EN LA OTRA QUE TENGO SOLO DE BANDAS MUSICALES POR ASÍ DECIRLO.SI, QUIEREN UNO SOLO COMENTEN DE QUIEN YA DESPUÉS ESTARÉ HACIÉNDOLOS  Y LOS SUBIRÉ POR AQUÍ.
Relationships: Aidou Hanabusa/Wakaba Sayori, Cross Yuuki/Kiryuu Zero, Cross Yuuki/Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname, Cross Yuuki/Kuran Kaname, Hiou Shizuka & Kiryuu Ichiru, Kuran Haruka/Kuran Juri
Kudos: 1





	Vampire Knight (One Shots)

Había demasiada luz sin embargo, para ella era un mundo negro. Caminaba lentamente, no había prisa alguna, no había nada que lo dijera todo. Sabía perfectamente a dónde la conducía sus lentos pasos. ¿Por qué entonces? En ese momento no podía recordarlo, en ese momento algo estaba sufriendo en su pecho.

Ella se detuvo su andar. ¿Algo estaba sufriendo su pecho? Ella miró hacia abajo no había nada. Sí, escriba el punto exacto, pero no percibió nada perceptible al tacto. No había nada, sin embargo, se estaba desgarrando su pecho. ¡Tal vez estaba dentro de ella! Quizás... ¿Pero por qué molestarse?"Nada era más importante.

Ella continuó caminando el dolor comenzó a hacerse más fuerte. ¿Qué podría dañar a la pura sangre? Incluso ella no sabía por qué pensaba, por qué le importaba estas cosas.

Nada era más importante ahora. Durante algún tiempo se había resignado a una existencia detrás de los barrotes de una jaula dorada. Se detiene. ¿Una jaula dorada? Ya no hay más jaula para ella, alguien le ha dado un sueño de vivir libre...

Ya salió de aquella prisión donde la mantenían encerrada libre como si de una prisionera había caído dentro de la jaula, una jaula sin paredes o barras. ¿Es que el corazón duele tanto? Tal vez, están terminando la jaula: ¡su nueva prisión! De esto, será difícil salir de aquel lugar sin salida.

Un ruido imperceptible, solo el oído de un sangre pura como el de ella podía oírlo, ¡Era el sonido de un pétalo cayendo sobre su piel" . Es suave y tan cálida, la sangre pura lo tomó en sus manos, lo giró entre sus dedos y entendió: ¡A la única persona que había amado, se la habían quitado! ¡Así como ese pétalo cruelmente arrancado de su flor por el cruel viento!

Fue un momento, no lo hizo conscientemente; Saltó sobre la rama y se sentó, luego colocó el pétalo al lado de una flor, y se quedó allí para protegerlos del viento que los separaría nuevamente.

¿?: ¿Porque lloras?

Alguien había hablado, ¿pero quién? La sangre pura bajó la mirada y vio a un pequeño niño de cabello platinado debajo del árbol de cerezo, observando a la sangre pura.


End file.
